


Behind The Show

by BiologicalStorm



Series: Oneshots about TenWin [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: But also a little mention of naughtiness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, TenWin still inspires me to write fanfics about them with their precious moments, Tenwin, nonAU, winten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: Parece que sempre que iam ao The Show, eles tinham momentos divertidos.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Oneshots about TenWin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888084
Kudos: 8





	Behind The Show

Ten adorava a parte das entrevistas, sempre era divertido. E hoje o dia já estava sendo ótimo pela piscadinha fofa que WinWin tinha dado para a câmera no encerramento da gravação. Todos os membros tinham brincado sobre a piscadinha com SiCheng. Eles sabiam que o maior tinha uma tendência de se auto depreciar e provavelmente pensaria de forma negativa sobre a piscadinha fora de hora, por isso todos brincaram sobre a situação, para deixar WinWin mais a vontade e não levar a sério.

Agora estava na hora da entrevista pós-performance e Chittaphon sempre podia esperar alguma diversão vinda das missões que precisavam fazer.

Como previsto, ver Lucas e YangYang agirem de maneira fofa ao realizar a missão de apresentarem a cute version de Bad Alive foi hilário. Depois poder aproveitar a missão de Kun para zoar com o mais velho tinha levantado muito o astral de Ten. Hendery fingindo comer ramen como um bad boy também tinha feito todos se divertirem. Então chegou a vez do seu time enfrentar a missão.

— A pessoa mais linda deve fazer isso primeiro... – WinWin tentou falar, já sendo atacado por seu namorado, que parecia querer o agarrar.

— Você é a pessoa mais linda. – Ten contra argumentou.

XiaoJun apenas deixou os pombinhos de lado e foi direto pegar o papel da missão que precisavam realizar.

— Vocês viram ele fazendo aegyo. – o mais velho acusou, deixando que o namorado se libertasse de suas garras.

Cada um precisava interpretar uma propaganda como missão. XiaoJun fez sobre malhação, levando todos a histeria ao pronunciar “Bem-vindos a minha academia. Vamos lá! Você quer ser forte, como eu?” com seu corpo pequeno e fraco. Mesmo que o cantor estivesse se dedicando a malhar com Xuxi, ainda faltava muito para poder dizer que ele era forte. E por mais que todos fossem muito unidos, ninguém no WayV perdia a chance de zoarem a cara um do outro.

Quando chegou a vez de SiCheng, Ten parou por um momento ao ver o namorado tirar o casaco de forma sexy. Piscou rápido para se controlar, mesmo que o intuito fosse brincar, ver o maior agir dessa forma ainda mexia consigo. E tudo só piorou quando ele simulou escovar os dentes, mais parecendo que estava fazendo um gesto de boquete. Hendery começou a pigarrear deixando a situação mais explícita e olhou para si, YangYang até se virou de costas para não ver. Não podia julgar, ele próprio quase não conseguia olhar. Essa visão estava fazendo coisas consigo, praticamente o tirando do ar.

Depois do próprio Ten fazer sua propaganda individual – e modéstia a parte, arrasar –, a missão para a foto em conjunto foi lida por Lucas.

— Agir como um bad boy, sendo extremamente sensual.

— WinWin, let’s go! – brincou com o namorado, mas esse nem parecia estar o ouvindo, aparentando estar preocupado pensando em como agir para a missão. SiCheng só voltou a reagir quando XiaoJun fez uma piada envolvendo seu desafio da propaganda anterior.

Embora o maior estivesse preocupado em como agir, Ten já sabia exatamente que pose faria. Assim quando Kun terminou de contar o tempo para assumirem suas posições, o tailandês prontamente se agarrou ao namorado.

— Isso é um bad boy, hyung? – WinWin perguntou.

— Sim, isso é um bad boy. – respondeu sorrindo marotamente.

— Eu acho que estou com problemas agora. – o mais novo falou, enquanto lutava para se equilibrar, estando com uma perna só sustentando seu peso e do mais velho. Xuxi e YangYang acabaram rindo dos dois.

No fim, a foto foi tirada. Embora WinWin parecesse estar com dificuldades, Ten exibia um enorme sorriso contente na imagem. E SiCheng ao ver a foto sorriu também, o mais velho estar feliz era o que importava para ele.

Com a filmagem interrompida, os membros foram encaminhados de volta a sala do camarim para trocarem suas roupas e poderem voltar para o dormitório.

Ten percebeu que se aproximavam da porta de um banheiro no corredor e não perdeu tempo. Quando passaram pelo mesmo, de forma mais discreta possível – mas que não enganou nenhum dos membros e manager – se desviou do caminho e arrastou o namorado para dentro.

— O que foi aquilo, seu provocador? – perguntou ao acuar o outro contra a parede.

— O que?

— Não se faça de desentendido. Agindo todo fofo para depois simular um boquete na frente da câmera. – o mais velho falou de forma lenta, descendo um pouco o tom da voz. Ficou satisfeito ao ver WinWin reagir as suas palavras corando, como pretendia.

— Eu... – SiCheng tentou falar, mas parecia que não sabia o que dizer, talvez ele nem tivesse percebido suas ações.

— Acho que você não precisa se preocupar em ser sensual, você é naturalmente. – Ten disse, querendo levantar a autoestima do namorado e também porque era verdade. Sabia que o mais novo sempre tinha mil e um pensamentos negativos na cabeça sobre si mesmo. – Você não precisa de nada para mexer comigo. – quase sussurrou, aproximando o rosto.

WinWin parecia ter travado por um momento com a aproximação quase predatória do menor. Mas foi só Ten parar com a provocação e enfim beijar aqueles lábios, que SiCheng derreteu de sua pose acuada, evolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura do mias velho.

O beijo era lento e sensual, com Ten fazendo questão de encostar seu corpo contra todas as partes possíveis do outro. O perigo de serem pegos parecia deixar o beijo ainda mais estimulante.

Com um aperto forte na cintura do namorado, SiCheng quebrou o beijo.

— Melhor pararmos, alguém pode entrar a qualquer hora. E se demorarmos nosso manager ficará irritado. – disse ofegante, mas o jeito como desviava o olhar para os lábios, agora vermelhos do menor, demonstrava que não queria de fato parar o que estavam fazendo.

— Você tem razão. Vamos lá. – Ten concordou, se afastando e estendendo a mão para voltarem juntos. Porém, quando WinWin segurou sua mão, deu um puxão forte que fez com que o maior se aproximasse de si, enquanto lutava para manter o equilíbrio. Sorriu de forma safada tendo o rosto do namorado tão perto como queria, segurou a nuca do mesmo para mantê-lo no lugar – se aproveitando do ponto fraco que conhecia do outro – e se aproximou para sussurrar no ouvido alheio. – Mas quando chegarmos em casa eu quero uma demonstração melhor sobre como escovar os dentes adequadamente. – se afastou com um sorriso provocativo, dando uma piscadinha sem vergonha para o maior, que parecia estar em curto-circuito enquanto processava suas palavras.

Essa reação do mais novo o fez rir enquanto saía do banheiro, levando pela mão um SiCheng afetado demais para responder qualquer coisa. Afinal, era sempre divertido provocar o namorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma fic TenWin para a conta. (✿◠‿◠)  
> Eu não sei quantas partes essa série de oneshots terá e nem tenho algum planejamento, eu só vou escrevendo livremente o que me inspira e espero que vocês possam gostar das coisas que imagino. (๑´ڡ`๑)  
> Caso não conheçam, o vídeo no qual me baseei foi esse aqui:  
> ["Behind The Show"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LOQvzShD00)


End file.
